


Sweat, Tears, Sea

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, First Times, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Three moments (plus one) involving water for Sigrun and Tuuri.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Sweat, Tears, Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



There's the long, slow, quiet roll of the waves the first time they kiss, just across Lillebælt Bridge. There's the sound of Mikkel hosing down Emil outside while Sigrun and Tuuri stumble toward Sigrun's bunk - then they don't hear anything but each other for a while. There's the raging of wind and sea when Sigrun feels a part of herself drown, just as the waves toss Tuuri's body onto the ice. 

There's a sound in the utter stillness of Tuonela, the splash of water, the first gasp after rebirth, when Tuuri surfaces from her icy bed back into Sigrun's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Karen Blixen's quote: _The cure for anything is salt water: sweat, tears or the sea._


End file.
